Vanille Noir
Scent Description: Vanille Noir #1 - Hungarian Black Vanilla, a touch of bourbon affixed Vanilla and a drop of Crystalline with a touch of aged Graveyard Musk breathing from underneath. The notes are the same but this is a new recipe for 2014. ---- ---- Review #1 by hill78 on Sat Oct 13, 2012 This is awesome! The Graveyard Musk makes this a wonderfully unique vanilla musk blend. The vanilla here is rich and full bodied, yet not foodie at all. I smell delicious, but in a "come hither" sort of way, not an "I live in a bakery" sort of way. I have already started experimenting with layering this one and it is going to be a fantastic addition to my scent wardrobe. I am very much looking forward to the further installments to the Mausoleum! ---- Review #2 by Quiet_Owl on Sat Oct 13, 2012 I was really excited to be able to purchase the very first in the line of the VA Mausoleum, and even more excited when it was a vanilla scent! (VA Vanilla notes are huge winners for me, my beloved Spooktacular is one of my favorite oils ever!) I cannot begin to put into words how lovely this perfume is - magnificent is a wonderful description! It is just gourmand vanilla goodness! I had a feeling I would really love it, because vanilla is one of my favorite notes - it is just so wonderfully complex and multifaceted. Vanille Noir does not disappoint at all, it's just beautiful! In the bottle it smells very sweet, I can detect the bourbon, too. (The bourbon in the bottle almost smells to me like a hint of butterscotch!) On my skin it's so warm, and I can really tell how well blended it is. Vanilla can have so many forms, it can be sweet, resinous, spicy...on my skin both times I have worn it the vanilla is sweet. But never cloyingly sweet, it just makes me smell beautiful! My husband really liked it on me, and I got many compliments on it, in all it's stages. When I first apply it, it's a blast of vanilla sweetness - I smell like a delicious bakery. As it settles into my skin, the bourbon comes out, and the touch of musk grounds it all. It has a lovely, long-lasting bouquet. I like it in my scent locket as well, and have gotten compliments and people pulling my locket to their noses for a sniff! So to sum it up, this is an absolute gem! I'm so happy I was able to snag two bottles - I only hope one day I'll be able to acquire some additional bottles as I know this will be in heavy rotation for me, especially in the cooler months due to the warmth and comfort of this gorgeous blend! Thank you so much, Jacek! ---- Review #3 by ElizabethOSP on Sun Oct 14, 2012 Mausoleum: Vanille Noir #1 is destined to be another classic like the original Nokturne. Well, it IS the original Mausoleum, after all! I am absolutely THRILLED to have a bottle of this, and that's putting it mildly!!! Looks like I'm getting the same effects from this on as hill78 and Quiet_Owl. THIS STUFF IS BEAUTIFUL. Maybe I should say it again. This Stuff Is Beautiful. It does layer well with other scents. However, as of right now, I'm so enamored of it on its own that I'm shying away from layering. Snoofing the bottle...it's this dark, boozy, deep, intricate Vanilla. It's mysterious and haunting. It MUST go on my skin. Hitting my skin, it's initially bright. And I smell intriguing bits of what hits me as the ghost of smoke or vetiver. Perhaps it's something about the Hungarian Black Vanilla. Anyway, when it starts to warm on my skin, the vanillas start this lively discussion and bounce back and forth between languid-sweet and lively-dry. The Graveyard Musk is a subtle miasma behind it all, blending the notes together. ~I love the word miasma. Heh. Can a miasma be subtle? This one is!~ As the oil warms on my skin and continues drydown, the Vanillas agree to agree. They fall into each other's arms and cavort in the fog of Graveyard Musk and everything is just so delicious! It stays dark...a happy, satisfied Dark. It goes completely luscious. It's rich, velvety, still boozy, still intricate, and entirely a Holy Grail type of scent. And this LASTS. On hugely extreme and long term drydown like THE NEXT DAY...there's a lovely sweet ghost of Vanille Noir that's gone totally skin-scent. *Swoon.* May the Gods take note that I feel remiss in getting only one bottle of this. But the Gods are forgiving of one such as I. Hee! Oh and I was wearing quite a bit of Mausoleum: Vanille Noir #1 last night when I partied at Hill Graveyard. Our buddy Frank really liked it on me. ---- Review #4 by HottieMcNaughty on Thu Oct 18, 2012 In bottle: Creamy, rich vanilla....almost like butter frosting. Wet on skin: It's rich and thick and creamy but it's got a bit of something dark and almost....medicinal coming through. Dry on skin: I can definitely pick up the darkness of the graveyard musk and it's taken the buttery-ness away and given it a bit of a sharper vibe. It's vanilla but not. I was hoping a bit more of the buttery note would stick around. Verdict: This will be a great layering note, especially for a cherry blend! ---- Review #5 by Ajila on Fri Oct 04, 2013 In the bottle - Sweet custard, sugary vanilla Wet on me - Soft, cleaner, cottony vanilla, but with a custardy undertone Dry on me - A warm custardy skin scent Overall - It's gorgeous, but could do with just a little more throw ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Studio Limited Category:Mausoleum Category:Current